sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Chad Ackerman
| origin = | instrument = Vocals, guitar | genre = Post-hardcore, alternative rock, acoustic, heavy metal | occupation = Singer, songwriter, musician, producer | years_active = 1998–present | label = Solid State | associated_acts = A Veil, Destroy the Runner, Austrian Death Machine, Chapter 14, Count Your Curses, Die Trying | website = }} Chad Daniel Ackerman (born November 30, 1983) is a rock singer, songwriter, musician, writer, director, actor, and producer. Ackerman's debut as a singer/songwriter was on November 30, 2012 under the name "A Veil" with an album entitled The in Between. Chad has also been the vocalist for the bands Chapter 14, and Count Your Curses. He was the voice parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger for the band Austrian Death Machine. Chad was previously the vocalist for the band Destroy the Runner, guitarist for As I Lay Dying, and Die Trying. Biography Ackerman began his music career at age 16 with the San Diego, California band Skratchline on Rescue Records playing rhythm guitar alongside Jasun Krebs, former Edge or Mortality guitarist and future member of As I Lay Dying. In 2002-3, Ackerman played rhythm guitar with As I Lay Dying at a number of live performances, including a full U.S. tour after his graduation from San Marcos High School. He did not appear on any of As I Lay Dying's studio recordings from that period, although he provided some backing vocals for their 2007 album An Ocean Between Us. In 2005, he started the band Chapter 14 with Joel Piper of Confide, Noah Slifka of In Fear and Faith, and Michael Catalano of Destroy the Runner and Chiodos. Ackerman was the band's vocalist and founder. Chapter 14 went on two U.S. tours in 2005 and 2006 with unsigned self releases. In 2006, Chad filled in for the band Die Trying on Island Records, playing guitar for three months in Sacramento. The band broke up in the fall of 2007. In the fall of 2007 Ackerman joined Destroy the Runner as the new vocalist, replacing previous vocalist Kyle Setter. The band did two U.S. tours with Ackerman, promoting their debut record Saints. Destroy The Runner then recorded their second studio album I, Lucifer in Baltimore with producer Brian McTernan. I, Lucifer was released on April 15, 2008 and the band has done three U.S. tours and one European tour promoting the album. In 2008, Ackerman teamed up with vocalist Tim Lambesis of As I Lay Dying to record Total Brutal, the debut album for Lambesis' comic side project Austrian Death Machine. Ackerman voices all of the "Ahhnold" impersonations on Total Brutal and for the band's bonus disc A Very Brutal Christmas also in 2008. Ackerman was working on the third Destroy the Runner album set to be released in 2010, but the band has since broken up as stated on their MySpace page. Chad has done several interviews about the breakup, and has started up Chapter 14 again with Tanner Sparks (Destroy the Runner bassist). Ackerman was the vocalist of Count Your Curses, a three-piece trip-hop/electro rock group formed in January 2011. The project was a long-distance collaboration between Chad, kmotiv (Programming, Synth, and Keyboards) and Sean Sallings (Guitars, Bass, & Percussion); the band self-released 3 singles in 2011–2012. Chad is also currently producing bands, solo artists, and musicians. On November 29, 2012 Chad announced on his Facebook page that his debut release under the name "A Veil" was on YouTube, and that the album would be free for download or "name your own price" on November 30, 2012. This is Ackerman's first attempt as a singer/songwriter, and the album is entitled The in Between. On May 30, 2013, the music video for "Tombs" was screened at the Portland Music Video Festival at the historical Hollywood Theater in downtown Portland,OR. Discography With A Veil *''The in Between'' (album), 2012; self-released With Count Your Curses *''Zombie B-Boy'' (single), 2011; self-released *''Be Advised'' (single), 2012; self-released *''By A Thread'' (single), 2012; self-released With Chapter 14 *''Like Trees in November'' (5-song extended play), 2010; self-released * The Bad Shepherd (single); self-released With Destroy the Runner *''Saints'' (2006) (backing vocals) Solid State Records *''I, Lucifer, 2008 Solid State Records *Saints'' - "Sinners" (b-side), 2009; self-released With Austrian Death Machine *''Total Brutal, 2008 *''A Very Brutal Christmas, 2008 (EP) *''Jingle All the Way'' (single), 2011, "I'm Not A Pervert" With As I Lay Dying *''An Ocean Between Us, 2007 (backing vocals/screams) *This Is Who We Are, 2009 (DVD) (performance/vocals on the song "Illusions") Producer *Like Trees in November'' (5 song E.P.), 2010; self-released * The Bad Shepherd (single), 2011; self-releasedhttps://itunes.apple.com/album/id1440663022?ls=1&app=itunes/ "ITunes Chapter 14 The Bad Shepherd" *Lower Definition - The Infinite Et Cetera, 2011; self-released *Count Your Curses Distance, 2012; self-released *A Veil 2012 – The in Between' *"Tombs" music video Actor *"Tombs" – A Veil – music video – as Chicken – 2012 *"Repeater" – No Bragging Rights – music video – as Marine – 2012 *''Terror Vortex – feature film – as Experimental Patient – 2013 *''This Is Who We Are'' – As I Lay Dying – music documentary – as himself – 2009 *''Marvel's Daredevil''— Season 2, Episode 10 "The Man in the Box" – Uniformed officer — 2016 Director *"Tombs" music video – 2012 *"The Bad Shepherd" music video – 2012 Awards On June 24, 2013 Ackerman received an Award of Excellence for Male Vocalist from the La Jolla Global Music Awards (GMA) for the album The in Between, as well as an Award of Merit for the "Tombs" music video. In 2013, the video for "Tombs" was an official selection at The Great Lakes International Film Festival and also an official selection at the Portland Music Video Festival Further information Chad has worked for two non-profit organizations, the ONE Campaign and Invisible Children. Ackerman helped create the One Campaign's Myspace page in 2005, and was asked to help manage it until March 2009. In 2007, Chad was hired by Invisible Children to recruit bands and musicians to promote their cause. On October 23, 2011, Chad released a statement through MTV journalist Chris Harris (Gun Shy Assassin) revealing his and his wife's one-year anniversary of becoming vegan.http://gunshyassassin.com/rad/chapter-14’s-chad-ackerman-reflects-on-vegan-rebirth/ Sources * Indie Vision Music. "Farewell From Chad Ackerman of DTR" *San Diego Reader. Chapter 14 "We're Back,Full Throttle" *Gun Shy Assassin "Chapter 14’s Chad Ackerman: The Gun Shy Interview" *Pure Grain Audio "Chapter 14 interview with Chad Ackerman" *Bloody Disgusting Review "Bloody Disgusting Review of A VEIL's Tombs Music Video" *Horror Bug Review "Horror Bug Review of A VEIL's Tombs Music Video" *San Diego Reader Review/Interview "To Know A VEIL Is To Know Chad Ackerman" *Punk World Views Review/Interview "Check Out: A VEIL" *La Jolla Global Music Awards "Award of Excellence "Male Vocalist" and Award of Merit "Tombs" References External links * Chad Ackerman at Facebook Category:Solid State Records artists Category:Musicians from San Diego Category:1983 births Category:American male singers Category:American rock guitarists Category:American male guitarists Category:American rock singers Category:American rock songwriters Category:American male songwriters Category:Living people Category:Songwriters from California Category:Guitarists from California Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:21st-century male singers